Harry Potter e a Grande Revelação
by SAKX
Summary: Uma misteriosa garota surge do nada, entrando em Hogwarts, e vai mexer com a vida de Harry e seus amigos de uma maneira inimaginável. Por favor, mandem review. =]
1. O sonho

CAPÍTULO 1 : O SONHO  
  
  
  
  
  
Numa certa manhã de domingo,Harry acordou meio estranho. Pois,teve um sonho em que estava em Hogwarts conversando com Hermione e Rony na sala comunal de Grifinória ,quando vem correndo em sua direção,uma menina, cabelos longos, pele morena, olhos verdes e muito bonita, gritando: OI, MANINHO!!!!  
  
Ainda sentado na cama,meio assustado do sonho, ele dizia  
  
-Que sonho mais esquisito, o que significa esse sonho?Devia ser Gina falando com Rony , mais a menina era morena,devia ser alguém atrás de nós.  
  
Harry se levantou,vestiu suas roupas e quando ia descer as escadas,alguém o empurra escada a baixo :Duda.Harry ,descendo escada a baixo a toda velocidade,de repente, alguém o segura,Harry ainda desacordado, ouve vozes:  
  
-Duda, já falei pra você não jogar gente escada abaixo, não falei?  
  
Era tia Petúnia , segurando Harry pelos pés ,e,continuava a falar:  
  
-Agora, pegue Harry e o ajude a descer as escadas, depois o coloque no sofá e , depois venha tomar seu café da manha, meu fofinho.  
  
Duda pegou Harry com um certo nojo, pois ele não gostava muito do primo, pois ele era um bruxo.Duda fez tudo que a sua mãe disse , mais, em vez do sofá, Duda o jogou no chão.  
  
Harry,ainda desacordado, estava lembrando do seu sonho,como poderia ser sua irmã,se era filho único?E também se fosse a sua irmã,claro que ele e o mundo todo saberia dessa historia.  
  
Depois de uns dez minutos, Harry recobrou a consciência,foi ate a cozinha, Duda, tia Petúnia e tio Válter, estavam lá, todos rindo pois, Duda iria fazer um comercial para os biscoitos BINDLINK, e o Duda iria a Londres, fazer as fotos lá.  
  
Quando terminou o café da manhã, Harry subiu para o seu quarto, pois ele iria fazer as suas tarefas escolares das férias. Chegando lá, ele viu na sua janela, um passarinho bem pequenino, na sua patinha um bilhetinho, era Píchi, a coruja de Rony: -Peraí Píchi, acalma um pouco. Harry abriu o bilhete, que dizia:  
  
  
  
Harry , Mamãe esta querendo saber, se você pode passar o resto das férias aqui com a gente? Eu e a mamãe estamos torcendo que você venha. Mande o Píchi com a resposta.  
  
Rony  
  
Quando Harry leu o bilhete, ele vibrou de felicidade, pois iria passar o resto das férias com os Weasley, claro que os Dursley iriam deixar Harry ir pois eles odiavam o garoto. Harry desceu das escadas correndo, passou por Duda e tia Petúnia numa velocidade bastante rápida, chegou perto de tio Válter, que estava sentado na sua velha poltrona, lendo o seu jornal de Domingo: -Tio Válter, Rony me chamou para eu passar o resto das férias lá com ele, posso ir ? Vou pensar. Mais tenho que mandar a resposta agora. Tio Válter deu uma olhada por cima do jornal, um olhar meio furioso, meio alegre como se pode saber, ele sempre foi imprevisível, de repente, começou a rir : - Pode ir, mais avise a eles que não e pra vir pela lareira, se não, não irá. Harry deu um pulo tão alto de felicidade, que quase a sua cabeça iria bater no lustre da sala. Harry subiu bem mais rápido do que desceu, pegou um pequeno pergaminho, tinta e pena ,e, escreveu:  
  
Rony,  
  
Tio Válter deixou eu ir, mais ele falou para vocês não virem na lareira, senão eu não vou. Digam que dia e que hora vocês vão me buscar. Estou ansioso.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry pegou Píchi, que estava na gaiola de Edwiges, que por sinal estava morta de ciúmes, amarrou na sua perna, e ele foi embora voando, levando o seu recado. 


	2. De Volta à Toca

Capítulo 2 : De volta a Toca  
  
Enquanto os Dursley estavam vendo televisão, Harry estava no seu quarto, arrumando suas coisas logo para a sua estadia na casa dos Weasley, pois sabia que não iria mais nas férias voltar mais para lá. De repente, pousou na sua janela, a coruja da família Weasley, Errol, toda cansada: - Olá Errol, espere um momento. Harry tirou da sua pata um envelope, dizendo:  
  
Harry  
  
Legal, você vai poder vim pra cá, olhe, Mamãe disse que íamos Ter buscar de manhã, lá pras 11.30. Vamos de carro te pegar, diga isso ao seu tio, para ele ficar tranqüilo. A, se a Errol tiver muito cansada, por favor, deixe ela ficar ai, até a gente ir te buscar.  
  
  
  
Rony  
  
Harry guardou todas as suas coisas, pois iria passar o resto das férias com os Weasley, e estava muito animado para isso acontecer.  
  
.........  
  
Na manhã de Segunda - feira, Harry já estava pronto, já estava na escada, com os seus dois malões, e as duas corujas: Errol e a Edwiges. Os Dursley estavam na sala, vendo televisão, pois não queriam que o Dudinha pegasse outras daquelas balas incha-língua. 11.25, e nada deles chegarem, Harry começou a acreditar que quem tinha lhe enviado a carta foi os Malfoy, ou , será que foi brincadeira de algum bruxo, que sabe onde ele mora? De repente, quando demais ou menos 11.45, a campainha tocou: era os Weasley. 1. Sr, Sra Weasley, Rony, Gina, Fred, Jorge!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. HARRY!!!!!!!!!!! 3. Entrem, entrem. Por favor !!!!!! Fred e Jorge pegaram os dois malões de Harry, Gina pegou a gaiola com as duas corujas, Rony levou Harry para o carro e Arthur e Molly foram falar com os Dursley que Harry iria passar o resto das férias com eles. A viagem da casa dos Dursley a te a toca demora 1.00 Hr, mais para o Harry , demorava uma década, pois, ele dizia para Rony e Gina que as suas férias iriam começar assim que chegassem a Toca. Chegando lá, Harry percebeu que a Toca estava mudada, não sabia o que era, mais sabia que tinha alguma coisa diferente. 1. Harry, olhe, mamãe construi-o mais um quarto só para voce, gostou ?? 2. Adorei !!!!! Assim que entraram, Harry e Rony subiram numa rapidez que toda a escada parecia que ia desabar, quando estavam perto do quarto de Harry, alguém abriu a primeira porta: 1. Olá Harry! 2. Olá Percy! 3. Aviso para os dois, estou trabalhando num negócio de venda de varinhas falsificadas, e estou precisando do minímo de silencio, então , quando voces passarem por aqui, não passei correndo, por favor. Então Rony disse a Harry o motivo de tanto silencio: - Harry, chegou lá da França, um novo chefe para o Derpartamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, o departamento onde o Percy trabalha, e um tal de Sr. Brock, ele e ingles, mais o ministério francês chamou ele para trabalhar lá, agora que tinha uma vaga aqui, o ministério o chamou de volta, e o Percy disse, que ele trouxe uma filha, que estudava no Beauxbatons, terceiro ano, nesse ano ela vai pro quarto, lá em Hogwarts, o Chapéu S eletor vai dizer onde ela vai ficar. Assim que chegaram no novo quarto de Harry, Harry começou a contar o sonho que teve na noite anterior para Rony, que fuicou maravilhado com a história: 1. Voce acha que esse sonho e verdade Harry? 2. Não sei, acho que só foi um sonho, não tenho irmã, e, se tivesse, Sirius já teria me contado, voce não acha? 3. E, e mesmo voce tem razão !! 4. MENINOS, HORA DO ALMOÇO!!!!!!!!! 5. OBA! 


	3. De volta a Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 3 : DE VOLTA A HOGWARTS  
  
  
  
Cinco dias faltavam para começar as aulas em Hogwarts, quando os Weasley resolveram ir até o Beco Diagonal, comprar o material restante, e, dormir no Hotel - Bar - Bruxo O Caldeirão Furado. A Sra. Weasley ( que não gostava de ser chamada de Senhora, porque dizia que era coisa de velha, pois preferia o seu nome, Molly ) foi no banco com o Harry para tirar o seu dinheiro e o dele, pois ela dizia que criança não sabia mexer com dinheiro. Depois que saíram do banco, foram todos a loja de livros, comprar os da Gina , Rony, Harry, Fred e Jorge, depois, foram comprar mais suprimentos para a aula de poções Harry, será que iremos ver a Mione? - Disse Rony, esperançoso. Não sei Rony, acho que ... Mione!!!!!!! Harry, Rony, vocês por aqui?? Vamos ficar aqui até as aulas começarem, voce também vai ficar ? A gente também vai ficar aqui até as aulas começarem, mais papai tá na França, só volta mês que vem. Mamãe volta de noite, vai me deixar na estação. Depois, Hermione foi até onde estavam Molly e Arthur, depois, foi comprar o seu material de Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Felizmente para Harry o dia primeiro de Setembro chegou, ele estava ansioso para votar para Hogwarts, pois dizia ele que Hogwarts era a sua verdadeira casa. Molly , Arthur e Clary( a mãe de Hermione) já estavam preparando o carro: Estavam colocando as malas, as corujas e os outros pertences dos garotos no carro. Harry, Rony, Hermione , Gina, Fred e Jorge já estavam todos prontos, todos vestidos com a farda de Hogwarts , pois, assim que estivessem no trem, não gastariam tempo trocando a roupa . Harry, Rony estou tão nervosa ,pois, não sabemos qual e o novo professor de defesa contra artes das trevas. - disse Hermione Tomara que não seja o Snape - Disse Rony, com um ar de preocupação. Tomara mesmo - Disse Harry. A Sra. Weasley chamou todos os seis, pois já estava na hora de ir para a Estação KING CROSS. Todos se sentaram no carro, e, andado pelas ruas de Londres, Harry se lembrou da primeira vez que foi a Londres : Tinha sido com Hagrid, no primeiro ano , tinham que ir ao Caldeirão Furado, comprar o seu material escolar. De tanto relembrar a primeira vez que foi a Londres, Harry nem percebeu que eles já tinham chegado na estação, só percebeu quando Rony tinha batido na sua cabeça, bem umas três vezes : Harry, já chegamos. O que !!! Já chegamos. Harry desceu, depois desceu Rony , depois Gina, Hermione, Jorge e, por último, Fred. Cada um pegou seus malões, suas coisas e seus bichos. Foram andado até encontrar a parede que separa o Expresso Hogwarts dos outros expressos. Chegando na parede mágica, Molly deu o sinal para Harry e Rony irei para a parede, depois deu o sinal para Hermione e Gina, depois foram Fred e Jorge por final foram Molly, Clary e Arthur. Quando as tres últimas pessoas passaram pela parede, todos estavam reunidos agora : Gina, Rony, Harry, Hermione, Fred e Jorge: Boa sorte meus amores .Seu Fred e Seu Jorge, não façam nenhuma besteira, me ouviram? Ta bem mãe - disse Jorge, com um sorriso brincalhão.  
  
Harry quando estava subindo no trem, viu uma menina familiar, não sabia quem era, mais já sabia que a conhecia, não se lembrava, mas a conhecia. 


	4. A garota misteriosa

Capitulo 4: a garota misteriosa  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam quase chegando em Hogwarts, quando Harry começou a falar: Rony, lembra do sonho? Que sonho Harry? - perguntou Hermione, toda sonolenta. O da garota que me chamava de, he, maninho! Que Harry, maninho, gostei desse sonho, pelo menos nesse sonho voce tem uma irmã, ai, ai. Harry olhou de cara feia para Hermione, mais depois contou o sonho para ela, e, depois contou sobre a menina que viu: Devia ser Liona brock, a filha do Angelu´s Brock ! - Disse Rony. Quem e Angelu`s Brock? - disse a Mione E o novo chefe do Percy, ele chegou da França, morou lá durante 14 anos, mais, agora, ele ta voltando com a família e tudo. Harry, Rony, chegamos! Os tres mal sairam do trem, quando avitaram Dumblodore e o resto dos professores, Hagrid estava pedindo a todos os alunos quando Dumblodore começou a falar: - Alunos do 1a ao 7a ano, este ano tenho uma surpresa paras voces, todos nós, em vez de irem pela porta principal, todos voces iram este ano de canoas, arrumem seus quartetos agora, vamos! Gritos e mais gritos de felicidade, pois so o primeiro ano podia ir para a escola de canoa, os alunos subiram nas canoas, subiram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Lilá Brown, outra aluna de Grifinória. Harry percebeu, que na canoa ao lado, estava Cho, a garota que ele gostava. De tanta felicidade, Harry so percebeu, depois de muito tempo, que já estavam no meio do jardim. Subiram as escadas, entraram no grande salão e cada um foram para as suas respectivas casas. A turma do primeiro ano já havia entrado, em 2 em 2, quando, na última dupla, entrou uma aluna mais velha, so podia ser Liona, cabelos longos, uns catorze anos, so podia ser ela mesmo. A menina era bonita, Harry percebeu que todos estavam com os olhos fixos nela. Quando chegaram na frente do chapéu seletor, ele começou a cantarolar;  
  
Quatro casas eu vou dizer Para mim e para voce Grifinória, Corvinal Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina Suas vidas vão ser Pontos vão ganhar Pontos vão perder Agora venham ver  
  
Suas casas para viver  
  
Rony começou a aplaudir o chapéu seletor, e, disse rindo para Harry: Até que fim que esse ano o chapéu seletor foi rápido, pois estou com fome. A professora Minerva começou a chamar os nomes: James Creek. Sonserina Penelope Runde´s Corvinal Liona Brock De repente, Harry olhou rapidamente para o salão, e, avistou, sentada no banquinho, com o chapéu seletor na cabeça, a garota misteriosa, sendo escolhida para a casa... Grifinória - gritou o chapéu seletor. Foram aplausos e mais aplausos, pois todos queriam conhecer a garota Lá vinha ela, com seus cabelos compridos, voando de tão apressada que estava: Olá, meu nome e Brock, Liona Brock. E o de voces? Rony Weasley Hermione Granger Harry Potter Os olhos de Liona se esbugalharam para Harry: O famoso Harry Potter, na França, voce e famoso, muito por sinal! Ela se sentou ao lado de Hermione, e, foram logo se tornando amigas. Harry sabia que na conhecia, só não sabia da onde. 


End file.
